


Стимул

by Aquabelle



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M, Секс в душе, ссора как предшественник секса, элементы D/S
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabelle/pseuds/Aquabelle
Summary: Их квартира по-прежнему выглядит как свалка, когда Джейми, замерзший и злой, возвращается с улицы. Перед тем, как уйти, он поставил Дэймону ультиматум: квартира должна быть приведена в порядок и очищена от музыкальных инструментов, книг, одежды и прочих разбросанных вещей. Однако ничего не изменилось.





	Стимул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586432) by [Siera_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Writes/pseuds/Siera_Writes). 

> Основано на событиях 1999, когда они жили вместе.

Их квартира по-прежнему выглядит как свалка, когда Джейми, замерзший и злой, возвращается с улицы. Перед тем, как уйти, он поставил Дэймону ультиматум: квартира должна быть приведена в порядок и очищена от музыкальных инструментов, книг, одежды и прочих разбросанных вещей. Однако ничего не изменилось. Дэймон расслабленно растянулся на диване, в одной из его рискованных поз, доведенной до крайности; одна нога закинута на спинку дивана, другая на полу.  
Он читает какой-то дрянной журнал, при этом Джейми чувствует, что Дэймон следит за ним, хотя и не смотрит на него. Джейми стоит в дверях, тяжело дыша после своей прогулки. На улице мокро после сильного дождя, все еще моросит, и машины, проезжая, разбрызгивают лужи. Джейми чувствует, как злость прямо-таки течет по его венам, хотя после прогулки должно было полегчать; но после того, как он пробыл почти сорок минут на улице, он только замерз и проголодался. Он тяжело сглатывает, на его лице гримаса досады.

"Ты хоть что-нибудь сделал, пока меня не было?" - задает он риторический вопрос, уставившись в пол и уперев руки в дверной проем, пытаясь подавить раздражение. В ответ он слышит только шорох перевернутой страницы. Он качает головой, не веря своим глазам. Он делает шаг вперед, ему кажется, он сейчас прожжет взглядом страницы журнала, за которыми, без сомнения, увидит злорадно улыбающегося Дэймона. На звук его шагов Дэймон начинает покачивать ногой в ритме как кот, готовящийся к прыжку. Джейми слегка повышает голос: "Ты хоть что-нибудь убрал, пока меня не было, я ведь тебя просил, кажется?"

Дэймон вздыхает, как будто он вообще ни при чем: "Нет". При этом он растягивает слог, как будто Джейми идиот. Вот ведь ублюдок.

"Дэймон, вставай и помоги мне." Джейми обходит диван, хлопает по журналу, тот вылетает из рук Дэймона и сваливается за диван. Усмешка на лице Дэймона тает, он опускает одну руку на живот, на свою дурацкую задравшуюся футболку, другая рука свисает с дивана. Джейми отводит глаза от провокационной картины, скользя взглядом по паху Дэймона и сосредотачиваясь на его лице.

Дэймон закипает, смотрит на него, слегка подняв подбородок, в глазах предупреждающий блеск. "Какого хрена, Джейми?". В его тихом голосе слышится опасность.

"Если бы ты убрал свое вещи, как я тебя просил, ничего бы не случилось", отрывисто отвечает Джейми. Он отходит к кофейному столику, на котором личные принадлежности Дэймона скапливались в кучу неделями. "Когда я согласился жить с тобой, я ясно сказал, что мы оба будем убирать квартиру". Он берет часть вещей, несет их в комнату Дэймона и бросает на его кровать с тихим торжествующим звуком. Когда он возвращается, Дэймон пялится на стену, хмурый, щека подергивается. "Так что помоги мне, блин, перенести свое барахло, пожалуйста". 

Дэймон скатывается с дивана, выпрямляется, лицо не выражает ничего кроме отвращения к тону, которым Джейми с ним разговаривает. Вид у Дэймона еще тот, он небрит, волосы отрастают как попало, есть в нем что-то львиное и напряженное. "Ладно". Он молча начинает собирать вещи, наблюдая при этом за Джейми, и тот чувствует, как Дэймон анализирует каждое его движение. Дэймон как будто создан специально для того, чтобы действовать ему на нервы. Обычно-то он классный, но уж когда упрется, причем специально, чтобы посмотреть, как люди реагируют, - Джейми хочется просто вышвырнуть его и дверь за ним захлопнуть. 

Джейми несет стопку вещей, спина напряжена; Дэймон, надувшись, следует в нескольких метрах за ним, слышен только шорох его джинсов и звук шагов. Джейми ощущает себя подопытным животным: Дэймон так просто не сдается, он что-то задумывает, прищурив глаза; Джейми так и чувствует, как мозг Дэймона усиленно работает. 

Они перетаскивают вещи молча, общаясь только недовольными вздохами. Жарко; Джейми вспотел, и Дэймон выглядит не лучше, его футболка прилипла к пояснице. Все вещи бесцеремонно сваливаются на кровать Дэймона, который лишь чуть более бережно кладет их, тяжело глядя на Джейми, но тому на это наплевать. Тихий Дэймон - это странно, это нервирует. Они всего лишь несколько месяцев прожили вместе, но Джейми уже привык, что Дэймон постоянно занят, и что-то напевает, и его мозг переполнен идеями; так что его молчание сейчас выглядит как плохое предзнаменование. Джейми посматривает на Дэймона как на дикое животное, которое может атаковать в любой момент.

Осталась лишь небольшая охапка вещей, и Джейми выразительно смотрит на Дэймона, пока тот не забирает ее, легко взвешивая в руке. Его штаны слегка сползли, и пока он собирал вещи, его футболка задралась спереди, обнажая бледную полоску кожи, так, что Джейми видно резинку его трусов. Он неодобрительно качает головой и выходит в кухню проверить холодильник насчет поесть, и лучше что-нибудь по-быстрому. Он с ужасом видит, что в холодильнике мало что осталось, и ингредиентов для приготовления еды тоже никаких нет. Он скрипит зубами, сжимая дверцу, и таращится в холодильник, как будто от этого обнаружится какая-нибудь прежде незамеченная еда. "Блин, Дэймон! Ты же сказал, что купишь что-нибудь."

"Занят был сегодня". Джейми вздрагивает; Дэймон подошел бесшумно, как привидение, и тоже осматривает их запасы, по крайней мере, делает вид. Джейми бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что все это - часть плана, задуманного специально, чтобы убедить его наконец-то придушить Дэймона. Почему - он был без понятия, но с недавних пор Дэймон просто нарывался на ссору, был какой-то сам не свой, и все это прямо Джейми в лицо, наблюдая за его реакцией. "Я работаю, видишь ли". Дэймон отходит, и его тепло уходит вместе с ним, и Джейми остается дрожать возле холодильника.

"Я тоже, блин, работал сегодня. И каждый день работаю - и все равно выполняю то, что обещаю. Например, покупаю гребаную еду". Он захлопывает дверцу холодильника, оглядывается на Дэймона и с удивлением видит того, сидящего на коленях и шарящего в нижнем шкафу. Свет падает на дельтовидную мышцу его вытянутой руки. Рукав его футболки, на размер меньше, туго обтягивает его мускулы. Джейми закрывает глаза, выдыхает и трет переносицу. Раздражение уходит; какой смысл продолжать односторонний спор. Вообще-то Дэймон обожает бурные споры, и именно поэтому его нежелание отвечать сейчас выглядит подозрительно.

Дэймон радостно вскрикивает, немного пугая Джейми, и слегка отползает назад, садится на пятки, его спина изогнута; с улыбкой он протягивает Джейми упаковку пасты. Тот недоверчиво подходит к нему, оставаясь на расстоянии, выхватывает пакет, смотрит на лапшу, потом на Дэймона. Тот смотрит на Джейми, пока последний раздумывает, что бы из этого приготовить. Боковым зрением Джейми замечает, как Дэймон облизывает губы, прежде чем отвернуться и снова начать шарить в шкафу.

Джейми немного успокаивается, подходит к плите, шуршит пакетом от пасты. Он опирается на стол, обхватывая себя руками. Дэймон вытаскивает из шкафа банку тунца и вопросительно смотрит на Джейми, и тот вздыхает: "Ну давай". Дэймон улыбается и вскакивает на ноги. Перемена в его поведении и лице невероятна - Джейми всегда знал, что он очень переменчивый, из бесконечных рассказов Грэма, но видеть это своими глазами - это нечто.

Мастерство Дэймона на кухне, как всегда, удивляет Джейми. Дэймон из тех парней, что ведут себя очень по-мальчишески, и именно поэтому Джейми его иногда терпеть не мог, особенно первые девять лет, что они были знакомы. Но иногда ему кажется, что он общается совсем с другим человеком. Дэймон напевает, явно довольный собой, и Джейми искренне озабочен, какую месть тот задумал. Месть незаслуженную, без сомнения - Дэймон вел себя как мудак. Но Джейми знает, что тот ненавидит давление и неуважение. Их обычное подшучивание друг над другом Дэймон переносит спокойно, но вот когда его отчитывают и указывают, что делать, это совсем другое. 

Двадцать с чем-то минут спустя, они вместе усаживаются на диван ужинать и смотреть телевизор. Обычно это сопровождается дружеской перепалкой и безжалостным троллингом; сейчас же они сидят в созерцательной тишине, под жужжание телепередачи, и молча жуют. Джейми, не поворачивая головы и пользуясь боковым зрением, пытается разгадать, о чем думает Дэймон, отрешенно пялящийся в экран. Стук вилки о тарелку оповещает, что Дэймон закончил; вот он встает, темный силуэт, освещенный телевизором; он ставит тарелку на пол, вытягивает руки вверх над головой и потягивается, влево, вправо, томно вздыхая. Это совершенно непристойно.

Джейми почти вздрагивает от внезапного озарения, настороженно следя, как Дэймон относит тарелку на кухню. Возможно, его сосед ведет себя агрессивно не только для того, чтобы спровоцировать словесные перепалки, которые он так любит. В этом есть что-то еще; что-то бродит под поверхностью этих стычек. Джейми чувствует, как у него в животе начинают порхать бабочки от возбуждения. Албарн никогда не стеснялся своей сексуальности, и даже напрямую сказал ему о ней; кроме того, все эти разговоры с Грэмом о глубине его чувств по отношению к Дэймону, о которых Грэм упоминал всякий раз, как разговор неизбежно скатывался на тему Дэймона. И вот... Дэймон хочет его...

Джейми смотрит на тарелку, внезапно разнервничавшись. У него еще осталась еда, и он бесцельно гоняет лапшу по тарелке, наконец подбирает последний кусок тунца и проглатывает его, торопясь занять выгодную позицию, с которой он мог бы понаблюдать за Дэймоном и разобраться в деталях их препирательства. Единственный способ сделать это - снова как следует разозлить и завести его. Джейми встает, сначала нерешительно, потом шагает более уверенно, и снова медлит. 

Дэймон знает, что Джейми здесь, он наклоняет голову, но не смотрит на него; на руках у него желтые перчатки для мытья посуды, и выглядит он, должно быть, комично. Джейми смотрит, как лопатки Дэймона двигаются под футболкой, пока тот моет посуду. Джейми вздыхает, собирается с мыслями, усмехается, надеясь, что насмешка просочится в тон его голоса. "В следующий раз не забывай делать то, что тебе сказано." Он видит, как Дэймон, не прекращая мытье посуды, слегка выпрямляет спину и смотрит прямо в ночное окно, как в зеркало.

"А ты, блин, само совершенство, да?" Его голос напряжен. Он продолжает мыть тарелки.

"Вовсе нет." Джейми медленно подходит ближе, его охватывает возбуждение от того, как Дэймон силой воли заставляет себя оставаться в рамках приличий. Джейми ставит тарелку на стол рядом с ним, сам становясь почти вплотную к нему, так, что он видит швы его футболке. "И все же..." Он трогает Дэймона за плечо, склоняясь к нему так близко, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо, сдерживая смешок и поддразнивая. "Несложно быть лучше, чем ты. Спокойной ночи, приятель".

Он уходит прежде, чем Албарн успевает ответить, сохраняя браваду только до того момента, как Дэймона больше не видно, и тут его охватывает страх. Зачем он это сделал? Он мог бы просто дать ситуации улечься, отдохнул бы до следующей ссоры. Он закатывает глаза, поражаясь собственной импульсивности. Хотя, честно говоря, он до сих пор как будто под кайфом. Кто бы мог подумать, что играть с Дэймоном так приятно.

\------------

Джейми просыпается, сам не зная, почему. Что-то не так в самой ауре их квартиры. Он сонно смотрит на часы, щурится на цифры. Три сорок семь утра, блин. Он проводит ладонью по щеке, потирает веки, моргает, пытаясь подняться чисто с помощью силы воли.

Он выпутывается из простыней, стараясь не выпустить тепло из-под одеяла. Холодно, обычная зимняя ночь. Желто-оранжевый свет просачивается через щель между шторами и стеной, слегка освещая его комнату и облегчая его спотыкающуюся навигацию. Его дверь приоткрыта, он толкает ее и идет в комнату Дэймона. Он прищуривается, не понимая, что происходит, затем открывает глаза шире, затем смотрит боковым зрением, не в состоянии определить, там ли Дэймон, в комнате ли он. Но нет, на кровати разбросаны его вещи. Если бы он начал их разбирать, он бы разбудил Джейми. 

Джейми опирается руками о дверной проем. У Дэймона была прекрасная возможность еще раз достать его, шурша своими вещами и не давая ему уснуть. Но это было бы не то... это было бы слишком грубо. В этом не было бы ничего от игры. Джейми наклоняет голову и слепо смотрит на пол. Интересно. Он прикусывает щеку. 

Поразмыслив еще несколько секунд, он отходит от двери и направляется к общей комнате. В коридоре кромешная тьма, окон нет, и Джейми двигается наощупь, ведя кончиками пальцев вдоль стены, чувствуя косяки двери в ванную, потом опять стену. Перед ним, наконец, открывается пространство в общую комнату и в примыкающую к ней кухню. Из кухни исходит слабый свет, прегражденный простенком, так что освещение разрезает пространство на две части под углом.

Дэймон не валяется на диване, как можно было бы ожидать, хотя все знаки приготовления ко сну имеются: покрывало, свисающее с дивана, как будто бы его откинули в раздражении, и подушки с его кровати. Джейми идет очень тихо. Дэймон сидит, сжимая чашку наспех приготовленного чая, раздавленный бессонницей; волосы всклокочены, под глазами тени, он сутулится, как будто у него не осталось сил держать спину прямо. Он неприветливо смотрит на Джейми, отпивая из чашки. Он без рубашки, в одних трусах, свободная рука на столе, прямая и напряженная. Что-то в нем есть дикое, что-то в его глазах, в его взлохмаченности, в щетине.

Джейми подавляет дрожь в плечах, сердце стучит, и не только от того, что он только что проснулся после двух часов сна. "Ты вообще спал?" Он уже знает ответ.

Дэймон скрипит зубами и сжимает челюсть. "Нет". Ответ неохотный и хриплый.

Джейми вздыхает, откидывает голову назад. Если уж он собирается сделать глупость, можно сделать ее и прямо сейчас. "Ладно. Можешь поспать у меня". Он фыркает, стараясь отогнать любой двойной смысл, который можно обнаружить в его словах. Ему везет: Дэймон не в настроении шутить. Джейми знакомо это чувство отчаяния, когда пытаешься уснуть и не можешь, и кажется, что уже никогда не заснешь.

Дэймон допивает чай, капля проливается мимо губ, и Джейми моргает, и сглатывает знакомый аромат желания. Дэймон, кажется, не замечает, ставит чашку с нетерпеливым стуком, слизывает влагу с губ и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он идет к Джейми и усмехается, когда подходит совсем близко, а Джейми все не двигается. "Пойдем, Джейми". Он подталкивает его за локоть.

Они выходят, Дэймон выключает свет, и Джейми снова ничего не видит. Он опять полагается на осязание, прослеживая стену. Он слышит шаги Дэймона, его дыхание, шорох от прикосновения пальцев к стене. Дэймон позади, и Джейми чувствует себя уязвимым - Дэймон мог бы наброситься на него, прижать к стене, поцеловать его, трахнуть его. Он бы не стал возражать - на самом деле, он мечтает об этом. Адреналин циркулирует по его венам, дыхание его прерывается, и он чувствует, как его член реагирует на пылающую перед его мысленным взором последовательность событий, которую он сам конструирует. Он почти разочарован, когда без приключений доходит до двери в свою комнату. Поздно. Они оба устали.

Джейми ложится на свою сторону кровати, чувствуя оставшееся тепло. Это согревающее знакомое чувство, оно напоминает ему о его партнерах, вызывает желание прикоснуться к кому-то, обнять кого-то. Но вместо этого рядом с ним - Дэймон, слишком обнаженный, слишком теплый. Он чувствует линию, след от руки Дэймона, жар, исходящий от него. Они оба лежат на спине, как будто одеревеневшие, после чего наконец Дэймон отворачивается на бок, спиной к Джейми. "Спокойной ночи".

Джейми отодвигается, и ложится так, что они зеркалят друг друга. "Спокойной ночи".

Джейми просыпается и чувствует тяжелую руку Дэймона на талии. Ему слишком жарко от их объятия, их ноги переплетены, и он спиной ощущает эрекцию Дэймона. Он чувствует, как скапливается жар в его собственном паху. Если в чем он и уверен, так это в том, что Дэймон не спит. Слишком расслабленно он дышит, слишком длинны его вдохи и выдохи. Джейми хочется податься назад, опустить руку и прикоснуться к себе, но он парализован конфликтом мыслей, и он лежит неподвижно, не понимая, как Дэймон может так хладнокровно сдерживать себя. Дэймон мог бы встать и уйти, но он не хотел будить Джейми. И вот они застряли. Кто-то должен шевельнуться первым.

Джейми нужно протянуть руку назад и коснуться бедра Дэймона: подозвать его поближе, показать, что Джейми тоже его хочет. Он начинает движение рукой, сердце стучит в горле.

Дэймон отшатывается от него и отталкивает его руку, почти грубо, и Джейми проглатывает мольбы, которые так и бурлят в его горле, ему больно так, что невозможно описать. Отказ, а он ведь даже ни о чем не просил. Дэймон уже выбирается из их тепла, холодный воздух врывается под одеяло, и это самое неуклюжее поведение, которое Джейми когда-либо слышал - он не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, он уставился в прикроватный столик, часть которого скрыта белой подушкой. Задыхаясь, Дэймон тихо произносит, спешно выходя из комнаты:"Не льсти себе".

Джейми зажмуривается, пораженный. Он знает, что со стороны Дэймона это защитная реакция и он испуган, а ведь Джейми ничего и не предлагал. Конечно же, Дэймон думает, что он пытался убрать его руку, оттолкнуть его, или же вежливо разбудить и попросить уйти. Дэймон понятия не имеет, что их флирт мог бы быть взаимным. Он закатывает глаза от досады на себя, и слышит суматошную активность Дэймона, собирающего одежду и полотенце, и направляющегося в ванную. Что еще хуже, так это ассоциации, приходящие в связи с душем. Он видел эту обложку журнала и знает, как прельстительно распутно Дэймон может смотреть в камеру. "Блин".

Он выбирается из кровати, спотыкается, почти в отчаянии. Он выбегает в коридор, чувствуя себя неудобно в измятой футболке и трусах. "Дэймон!". Он повышает голос, чтобы перекричать звук льющейся воды; нотки отчаяния звучат в его голосе, когда он барабанит по двери. "Дэймон?"

Слышится прерывистый вздох и приглушенные цветистые ругательства. Слышится, как открывается и закрывается дверь душа. Через пару секунд Дэймон приоткрывает дверь, вокруг его бедер обернуто полотенце, он придерживает его левой рукой, костяшки побелели, волосы влажные, как будто он только что встал под душ. Он сутулится, по коже стекают ручейки, и он говорит, скалясь: "Блин, оставь меня в покое, Джейми". В его голосе слышится глубокий, голодный оттенок, тоном ниже, чем обычно, и Джейми вздрагивает. Дэймон смотрит на него как в первый раз.

"Впусти меня." Дэймон молчит, как будто он никогда даже и не думал о возможности такого разрешения ситуации. Медленно, он отступает, изучая Джейми, защищенный только полотенцем как последним щитом. В душе поднимается пар от горячей воды, и дышать от этого немного труднее, и в сочетании с возбуждением у Джейми от всего этого кружится голова. Он закрывает за собой дверь, и от этого сразу становится легче - более реально, более правдоподобно; у него был шанс уйти, и он от этого шанса отказался. Он стаскивает футболку и бросает ее на пол. Дэймон наблюдает за ним, и Джейми сглатывает.

Дэймон подходит ближе, словно подкрадывается, и по позвоночнику Джейми пробегает дрожь, прямо в его член. Он отступает, но теперь он знает, что не сбежит, что он хочет этого, и Дэймон не склонен видеть в этом плохой знак; он наклоняет голову и обшаривает его глазами, напряженно и интенсивно, в поисках сигнала о том, что Джейми сожалеет о своем решении. "Ты хочешь этого?"

Дэймон останавливается перед ним на расстоянии фута. Джейми кивает и следит, как Дэймон роняет полотенце и прижимается к нему, так что тот чувствует его влажную кожу, настойчивое давление его члена на свое бедро, через боксеры. Глаза Дэймона прищурены, ресницы длинные и темные. Джейми видит на них мельчайшие капли, как бисер. Дэймон восхитительный и растрепанный одновременно, и это лучшее сочетание, которое ему доводилось видеть за долгое время. Он прерывисто вздыхает, когда Дэймон медленно наклоняется и прикасается губами к уголку его рта, к его уху и трогает языком мочку.

Джейми видит отблеск сережки Дэймона; он вздрагивает, когда тот начинает целовать его шею, ключицы, живот; руки Дэймона движутся вниз вместе с ним, достигают резинки боксеров и стягивают их. Стоя на коленях, Дэймон смотрит на Джейми, на его член и дьявольски ухмыляется. Он наклоняется, не отводя взгляда, целует головку и улыбается, глядя, как Джейми беспомощно поднимает глаза к потолку и его голова стукается о дверь. Затем Дэймон влажно целует его бедро, и Джейми вскрикивает, запускает руку в прекрасные спутанные волосы Дэймона. Он чувствует как Дэймон смеется, ласкает его руками, поднимается на ноги, и одно только его присутствие и настроение способны свести Джейми с ума.

Дэймон целует его в щеку, просто целомудренное прикосновение губ, проводит носом по его скуле, уху, утыкается лицом в его шею, обнимает его за талию. Джейми чувствует все тело Дэймона, он вздыхает, его бедра вздрагивают, и он чувствует, как Дэймон расплывается в улыбке. Он обнимает Дэймона и прижимает его к себе, и Дэймон медленно ведет его к душу. Их движения аритмичны, они пытаются их координировать, но это трудно, когда чувствуешь друг друга всей кожей.

Дэймон на мгновение отводит руку, чтобы открыть дверь в душ, и Джейми чувствует холод на коже, но сразу же их охватывает теплый влажный воздух. Дэймон входит под струи воды спиной, становится выше из-за приподнятого пола, откидывает голову назад, не отрывая взгляда, и Джейми видит каждую деталь радужки его стальных глаз, каждую ресницу, каждый волосок его бровей. Его голова окружена мельчайшими каплями, его глаза излучают нежность, которой Джейми никогда прежде не замечал. Теперь он понимает, почему Грэм с ума по нему сходит.

Дэймон прижимает Джейми к стене, холод кафеля контрастирует с жаром Дэймона, вода струится сверху. Дэймон целует его в шею нежно, не оставляя следов, ласкает его и неумолимо продвигается к его паху, останавливаясь время от времени, рисуя круги кончиками пальцев на его животе и заставляя его вздрагивать. Когда пальцы Дэймона наконец проскальзывают под его член, Джейми двигает бедрами, выдыхает, и звук их вздохов усиливается в замкнутом пространстве. Кожа Дэймона влажная и скользкая, он жарко дышит Джейми в шею и ласкает его член.

Джейми может только прислониться к стене; стена с одной стороны и Дэймон с другой - это все, что его поддерживает сейчас. Дэймон сосредоточен на своей цели, он ласкает Джейми и поощряет его трахать кольцо из его пальцев, сам он стоит плотно прижавшись к нему, правая рука обхватывает спину, он впивается ртом в его ключицу, чтобы приглушить свои стоны. Джейми близко, он устал, сказывается напряжение последнего дня, оно сжигает его, и Дэймон, без сомнения, находится в таком же состоянии; их движения становятся хаотичными, несвязанными, неровными, и Джейми кончает, и не чувствует ног, сознание растворяется в тумане удовольствия. Он осознает, что Дэймон прижимается к его бедру, стонет и целует его в губы, в его стоне слышится легкое смущение и бесстыдство одновременно; он наклоняется и прижимается лбом к плечу Джейми, тяжело дыша, расслабленный.

Джейми чувствует сердцебиение в своей груди и в груди Дэймона тоже. Их дыхание синкопировано. Он чувствует себя как жеребенок, покачивающийся на слабых ногах, и безумно довольный собой. Он смеется и слышит как Дэймон смеется тоже, сжимая его в объятиях, и Джейми обнимает его, прижимая еще ближе, радуясь этому неожиданному шансу укрыться в компании друга, и вода все так же льется на них.

Вскоре им пора выбираться и домываться, и Дэймон такой нежный после всего, он целует его в щеку, в плечо. Джейми наслаждается этими двумя неожиданными сторонами Дэймона, ожидая вечера, если взгляд, который бросает на него Дэймон, когда они вытираются, хоть о чем-то говорит. Джейми улыбается, он принял правильное решение.


End file.
